The prior art is illustrated in the drawings as including an engine stand supported by casters which includes a single forwardly extending tubular section affording together with the transverse base section, a three point support. The post is vertical and must be welded to the base or welded to something which has a fixed connection with or is a part of the base. Relatively expensive locking mechanism must be provided for the wheeled supports since locking must be provided when exerting a torque upon engine parts during use of the stand. Since such a torque is transferred to the stand, such would otherwise cause stand to move about. Since the posts are welded and have a substantial bending moment placed therein by the engine being in canter-levered relationship therewith, the parts must be constructed from relatively heavy expensive material. The resulting stands must be shipped in assembled relation. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,953 and 3,931,956 are illustrative of the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an important object of this invention to provide an improved post arrangement wherein the post is inclined rearwardly from a pivot point between a pair of diverging base forming members and supported by upright straps so as to provide stability avoiding rocking in all directions.
Another important object of the invention is the provision of a thumb screw brake for use on the wheels of the stand to avoid movement of the stand when torquing the engine which includes an upright threaded member which may be manually moved into and out of braking engagement with a peripheral portion of the wheel.
Still another important object of the invention is to provide an engine stand which may be disassembled with the parts being folded together to facilitate shipping. The particular structure also makes possible the use of lighter, less expensive construction material while providing increased stability.
Yet another object of the invention is the provision of a transverse base member or frame capable of functioning as a tray as well as facilitating the assembly of a wheeled stand carrying a desired implement or tool.